Howler: Ultimate Werewolf
is a Japanese-American supernatural-horror video game series based on Howler by Daniel Wright, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since May 15th, 2018. Synopsis A young werewolf deals with many threats to the supernatural as he assembles a group of supernatural figures who are able to change the entire way the world is seen. Games #'' '' (2018) #''Howler: TBD'' (2020) # Characters Main *'Jeffrey "Jeff" Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - a well-meaning and TBD werewolf who uses his powers to fight TBD. *'Isabella "Bella" Stoker' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a slightly TBD vampire who is Jeffrey's childhood friend and now helps him to keep Shadow Falls safe from TBD. Supporting *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Graveson' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a friendly and caring ghost who TBD. **'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'Greg' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Phillip "Phil" Brown' (voiced by Ogie Banks) - TBD *'Lacey Robinson' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - Jeffrey's TBD human best friend who is currently learning witchcraft from Wylda and TBD. *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Boris and Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore and Wendee Lee, respectively) - a werewolf and a succubus who are Jeffrey's parents. * Antagonists *'Jeanette "Jean" Helsing' (voiced by Marisha Ray) - a TBD supernatural hunter who TBD. ** *'The Naga' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a TBD snake-like creature who TBD. *'Lucifer' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a highly charismatic and dangerous demon who TBD. * Gameplay The gameplay is a hack and slash game allowing you to pick between either Howler or Bella to play as. The games also have an open world aspect as you are allowed to explore many areas and return to old places for countless story and side missions. You can also collect gold to upgrade TBD. Differences *The series is darker with the change in gameplay and rating proving it. *Howler, Bella, Gwen, Phillip and Lacey are deaged to teenagers. *Howler was born a werewolf and his voice barely changes when as such. *Both Jeffrey and Bella kill. *Due to Gwen being a teenager, George and Georgia don't exist, with their role being taken over by her. *Frank is less idiotic and now is more TBD. *While still being narcissistic, Greg is more competent and TBD. *Jeanette leads a group of people physically enhanced to murder monsters. *Jeanette's tragic backstory is removed. *Jeanette is border superhuman, physically enhancing herself to murder all monsters. Tropes See /Tropes. Trivia *Before her introduction in the Prime continuity, there were several rumors about who Gwen could be: either a composite of George and Georgia or a relative. **According to its developers, Gwen was created since they were concerned that George and Georgia would be unsuitable to be on it due to both being children. **Eventually, it was confirmed that she is their mother and that they weren't born yet. Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Howler Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas